The Fate of an Avenger
by SoK-Sasuke
Summary: My first fanfic.Plz leave reviews. First two chapters are pretty much introductions and flashbacks.
1. Chapter 1

-1** The Fate of an Avenger Chapter 1 of 2 Chapter 1: Uchiha Showdown!**

Many years have passed since that horrendous incident. The memory of witnessing his own brother slaughter his clan before his very eyes drove the young ninja to insanity. Since that day the young boy

Became cold hearted and self centered. He didn't have any hobbies or dreams; but he had an ambition. One was to revive his clan; and to find and kill his older brother Uchiha Itachi. Once the Sasuke graduated from the academy; he was put into a group of three. His three companions were Uzimaki Naruto; the village idiot and class clown. His dream was to have others respect him and to become Hokage. The other was a beautiful pink haired angel; Haruno Sakura. Her motives were simple; to win Sasukes heart. But every attempt she makes; he always pushes her away; to him emotions such as love will make him weak. And there's his Sensei; Hatake Kakashi. He is mysterious and cool at the same time. He hides his left eye because he possesses the Sharingan; a technique only an Uchiha can use. He got it from a dying comrade; but since his body isn't an Uchiha body he cant use it perfectly so he hides it behind his forehead protector. Sasuke and his team have faced many tragedies and hardships. As time went by; Sasuke developed a friendly bond among his teammates; for they were the only ones who really understood him.

Several months later however; Itachi returned to the village of Konoha. He was accompanied by Kisame; a renegade ninja from the Hidden Mist village. During this time Itcahi and Kisame were wanted criminals in numerous countries. They came to Konoha looking for Naruto so they could take the Nine Tails sleeping inside him and return to the organization they work for. While in konoha; Itachi and Kisame came across Kakshi. Itachi and Kakashi went head to head. Not long after the battle started; Itachi used the mangekyou sharingan. Itachi then uses a genjutsu known as Tsukiyomi which sends Kakashi to a parallel world in which Itachi controls. The time spent in that world is faster then the time of the regular world. He leaves Kakashi to suffer there by repeatedly stabbing him with a sword for three earth days. After a while Gai shows up and rescues Kakashi. As Kakashi is in his bed; Sasuke shows up to see whats going on. A jounine then barges in saying "was it really Itachi that did this? And is it true hes after Naruto?"

After hearing that Sasuke rushes to find Naruto. He fears if Itachi finds him first he will kill Naruto; but despite his efforts Itachi finds Naruto first. Sasuke finds them in a hotel in which he challenges Itachi to another fight. Sasuke charged at him with everything he had and failed.

Three years have passed since that day. Sasuke has grown stronger and wiser since then.

"I wont lose to him again!" he said; clutching a kunai in his right hand. It was about 5:30 a.m.; he received a letter saying to meet some1 at the bridge. It also said Sakura was being held hostage and would be killed if he didn't show up. Sasuke set out for the bridge. It was misty outside making it difficult to see. When he reached the bridge he saw Sakura tied to the rail and a man standing in the middle of the bridge. It was Itachi. For awhile they stared at each other then Sasuke said "let sakura go; she has nothing to do with this." Itachi smirked and and replied " if u don't kill me the girl will die soon." Sasuke looked at Sakura eyes closely. Her pupils were dilated. He knew what was wrong. She had been exposed to the Mangekyou sharingan. At that moment Sasuke was really pissed off. Deep down in his heart he loved Sakura more than anything. At that moment he remembered the promise he made to Sakura awhile back. Flash back Sasuke and Sakura sitting under a tree watching the sun set Sakura: Sasuke…do u think we could be together one day? Sasuke:…I don't know …theres still a lot of things I have to do Sakura: oh…. Sasuke: but…when I finish….we could be together.. Sakura: Really? Sakura: I want u to promise me. Sasuke: promise? Sakura: that you will stay alive for it to happen. Sasuke: I promise. end flash back What do u think will happen next? Wait for part 2.


	2. Chapter 2

-1 The Fate of an Avenger Chapter 2: Fallen Angel and Broken Promises

The mist began to clear and the sun was starting to rise. Sasuke looked up toward the sun and thought "Can I really do it this time?" He glanced over at Sakura and told himself not to hesitate. Itachi stared at him with his Sharingan. Sasuke used his Sharingan as well and began his attack. He charged at Itachi hoping he could catch his next move. Itachi just stood there as if nothing was happening and watched him. A moment later; Sasuke realized he wasn't getting any closer to his target; as if he had never charged at him. "Genjutsu" Sasuke thought as he continued onward. Realizing it was a trick; the illusion began to wear off. Itachi suddenly appeared behind Sasuke with a Kunai in his right hand. As soon as Sasuke looked back Itachi stabbed his right shoulder. Enduring the pain in his shoulder; Sasuke kicked Itachi into the air. After succeeding in sending Itachi into the air; Sasuke leaped into the air behind him setting Itachi up for his Shi Shi Rendan( super lion combo). After connecting the first two blows in the air; Sasuke prepared for the final act of his combo. However; Itachi broke free from Sasuke's combo and knocked Sasuke to the ground landing on his stomach. While Itachi was in the air; he threw shurikens and kunais into Sasuke's back. Sasuke screamed in agony while laying in a puddle of his own blood. Sasuke slowly pulled himself together and began planning his next attack. Sasuke threw stringed shurikens toward Itachi. He managed to dodge the first set; but one managed to get wrapped around his leg. Sasuke threw more; catching Itachi with every shuriken. Sasuke then tightened the strings with his hands and teeth leaving Itachi tied to the railing. Without hesitation; Sasuke began gathering chakra into his hand and chest. "This is the endKatonRyuuka no Jutsu." The strings were engulfed in flames. As the flames raced up the string; Itachi managed to break free; but his right arm was caught by the flames. From that moment on Itachi would fight Sasuke seriously. He took of his jacket and threw it aside. Itachi threw his remaining shurikens at Sasuke to distract him. While Sasuke deflected the shurikens; Itachi began to move in on Sasuke; however Sasuke saw it this time. Body battered and bruised; vision blurry from blood loss; and low chakra left Sasuke with only one option.

He would have to sacrifice himself to kill Itachi. Itachi moved in with kunais in both hands. In order for his plan to work; Sasuke had to keep Itachi from moving. Itachi struck with the kunai in his right hand first. Timing it just right; Sasuke grabbed Itachi's right hand. Ignoring the pain and blood coming from his right hand; Sasuke focused all of his Chakra into his left hand forming his ultimate attack Chidori. Sasuke plowed his hand straight through Itachi's chest creating a massive hole. Blood gushed everywhere and Itachi began to fall; but before dying; he plowed the other kunai into Sasuke's chest. After succeeding in avenging his clan and saving his loved one; Sasuke's life began flashing before him. Not long after defeating his brother; Sakura awakened. Looking around aimlessly; Sakura spotted her loved one lying on his back; eyes closed; and covered in blood. She cried out his name hoping to get a response. After a moment of silence; she put her head on his chest and burst into tears. After crying for what seemed like hours; Sakura slowly lifted her head off his chest. Next to his body; written in blood was "Aishiteru Sakura." Several minutes later; Sakura removed the kunais and shurikens from his body and carried him to a shrine where honorable heroes lay at rest. Before burying her beloved hero; she kissed him and lay him gently in his grave. Engraved on his tombstone was "Aishiteru Sasuke" . As cherry blossoms filled the air; as Sakura walked away crying.


End file.
